


Après la réunion

by NoirAnanas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAnanas/pseuds/NoirAnanas
Summary: Au manoir Malefoy, ce soir-là, après la réunion des Mangemorts, Voldemort est courroucé.





	Après la réunion

\- Exécution, dit Voldemort d'une voix claire et sans appel.

Les Mangemorts se levèrent et quittèrent le salon du manoir des Malefoy en chuchotant. Nul n'osait critiquer les ordres du Maître de vive voix, mais tous affichaient des mines soucieuses Le plan n'avait pas fonctionné tel qu'il le souhaitait, et il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix: recueillir des informations sur l'élu à tout prix,sans quoi, il s'en prendrait à leurs familles.

Tous sortirent, sauf Bellatrix qui restait obstinément assise dans son fauteuil. Elle affichait une mine lascive et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et éclairait son visage au gré des flammes.

Voldemort quitta son siège en tête de table et se rapprocha d'elle. Il était tout près, elle pouvait sentir son onde froide se propager en elle. Bellatrix tressaillit et un frisson la parcourut.

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Bella? demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.  
\- Mon Maître sait que je lui communique toujours toutes les informations à la minute même où je les apprends, dit-elle les yeux brillants de dévotion.  
\- Ton Maître sait combien tu es fidèle, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres. Ton maître sait et apprécie. Sa voix se fit plus cassante. Mais il est clair que ce soir, tu as failli à ta mission, Lestrange.

Voldemort se tourna vers la cheminée, les fentes de ses yeux fixant les flammes. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait coite, attendant la suite.

\- Tu sais que tu es ma préférée, Bella? reprit-il.  
Elle eut un geste pour lui saisir sa robe de sorcier et en baiser les pans. D'un geste vif, il fit vole-face.  
\- Endoloris!

Le sortilège jaillit de sa baguette et la manqua de peu, provoquant un trou fumant dans la tenture de la pièce. La sorcière semblait s'être animée d'une ferveur particulière et se jeta à ses pieds.  
\- Maître, supplia-t-elle, si j'avais su que l'Ordre avait prévu...  
\- Tiens ton rang, Bellatrix. Pas de familiarités avec moi.  
\- Que mon Maître me pardonne, je voulais seulement lui exprimer ma profonde gratitude pour la confiance qu'il m'accorde, il sait que je lui suis fidèle par delà la mort et que je ...  
\- Je n'ai nul besoin de te voir morte, coupa Voldemort. Levicorpus!

Bellatrix Lestrange fut soulevée dans les airs et flotta ainsi au gré des coups de baguette du seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'amusait de la voir si démunie. Un mince sourire traversa son visage blafard. Il la posa sur la table ovale et caressa son épaule de son index blanc en repoussant quelques mèches brunes. Elle soupira d'aise exagérément.

\- Mon maître sait qu'il peut...  
\- Silentio . Chhh...

Un bâillon invisible vint se poser sur ses lèvres, la contraignant au mutisme.  
\- Ton Maître sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire.

Bellatrix suffoqua.

Voldemort continua son inspection dans le silence. Il avait besoin de déshumaniser sa partenaire pour pouvoir en jouir pleinement. Il promena sa main décharnée sur son dos et défit les liens qui fermaient son corset, puis d'un coup de baguette, fit voler sa longue jupe noire.

Bellatrix eut un frisson quand il la renversa nue sur la grand table froide, mais elle aurait préféré être écorchée vive que de le reconnaître. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de déplaire à son maître. Voldemort la contempla un instant, offerte et étonnement vulnérable, elle, la femme la plus redoutée d'Angleterre. Son corps voluptueux et pâle était orné de bijoux précieux et de cicatrices acquises lors de ses missions. L'ivoire de sa peau contrastait avec la couleur sombre de la table. Il rampa sur la table à son tour, se débarrassant de sa robe de sorcier.

Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de l'embrasser; il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette pratique de Moldus repoussante qui consistait en un échange de salive sans fin. Impassible, il se contenta de faire glisser sa main sur elle et dessina des sillons sur sa peau laiteuse.

Une lueur démente brilla dans le regard de Bellatrix. Son maître bien-aimé la caressait et allait la prendre là, dans le manoir de son beau-frère. C'était un honneur au delà de ses espérances! Elle avait perdu toute inhibition, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup et une vague de chaleur se propageait dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Ses gestes se firent plus tremblants et elle n'osait qu'à grand peine toucher le corps de son amant. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir comme un enfant avide et ignorait la notion de partage. Bellatrix s'en rendit compte et avec une satisfaction perverse, s'en remis à ses mains.

Voldemort sortit son membre roide et turgescent de sa robe de sorcier colla son corps froid et noueux celui plus plein de Bellatrix. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son érection dardée contre son ventre. Un gémissement silencieux passa sur son visage. Le bâillon invisible l'empêchait toujours d'émettre le moindre son. Satisfait, Voldemort la regarda un moment et repris son exploration, empoignant tour à tour sa poitrine, ses fesses, son ventre, à la façon d'un propriétaire. Bellatrix, sa plus loyale Mangemort, s'offrait à lui. Il lui semblait qu'il inspirait à tous une crainte mêlée de dégoût, mais ça ne semblait pas l'arrêter, elle. Tant mieux.

En effet, qui d'autre que Bellatrix Lestrange aurait pu ressentir du plaisir dans pareille situation?  
Voldemort s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il enfonça un doigt dans son sexe. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Sa langue de serpent glissait, froide et agile, sur ses courbes et Bellatrix se convulsait sous lui. A cet instant, elle ne pouvait que douter de son humanité, tant son caractère reptilien était évident. Il pesait de tout son poids sur elle, négligeant de prendre appui sur la table. La sorcière n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement, elle voulait son maître tout entier, le sentir sur elle, en elle, espérant – en vain - que ce contact pourrait le lui rendre plus attaché.  
Elle se souleva, collant sa poitrine contre son torse pour l'envelopper de sa chaleur et de ses bras mais il ne sembla pas apprécier et l'immobilisa de son corps.

\- Non, dit-il en la rabrouant. Une lueur rougeoyante passa dans son regard et découragea toute velléité de la part de Bellatrix qui retrouva sa posture initiale.

Voldemort insinua brusquement en elle son membre dur et raide au point qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Repoussant les jambes de son amante qui s'enroulaient autour de lui, il s'enfonça plus loin. Ses mains agrippaient les épaules et les cheveux de Bellatrix sans ménagements et elle sentait son désir devenir plus violent à chaque pénétration. Son expression n'avait pourtant pas changé. Elle s'étonnait de le voir si impavide alors qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Elle tenta de le retenir mais c'était peine perdue.

Il jouit en à-coups désordonnés, répandant son sperme en elle et s'effondra un instant sur son corps. Bellatrix, privée de parole se contracta néanmoins en un spasme et ressentit un plaisir irrépressible l'envahir. Elle aurait voulu crier sa joie mais le sort était toujours actif. A la place, elle ressentit la morsure de Voldemort sur sa bouche et la douleur vint contrebalancer un instant sa jouissance. Une goutte de sang perla au coin de ses lèvres et roula sur son menton.

Son visage émacié n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion. Il lui lécha la joue, comme pour goûter à sa vitalité, lui qui en était si totalement dépourvu et se retira vivement d'elle. Une expression d'inconfort passa sur son visage mais Voldemort ne s'en soucia pas. Il réajusta sa robe de sorcier et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, la laissant là, nue, sur le dos et exténuée sur la table. Lord Voldemort n'avait plus rien à obtenir de la sorcière. C'est satisfait qu'il retournait vaquer à ses affaires.

La sortilège avait pris fin, et Bellatrix se risqua à parler:

\- Maître? dit-t-elle à l'attention de son amant, les yeux pleins de larmes d'émotion.  
\- Plus tard, Bella, j'ai des affaires plus importantes à régler, répondit Voldemort sans se retourner et sortit de la pièce en un bruissement de cape.

Elle essuya ses yeux et reprit son masque. Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemort la plus dangereuse, et elle allait le prouver en allant torturer personnellement une famille de Cracmols dans les tribunaux du Ministère. Elle tâtonna, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Oui, ce soir, Ombrage aurait une collaboratrice particulièrement efficace.


End file.
